Lucky Clover Modern Day Clato
by BlackWoofWolf
Summary: Through heartbreak, love, friendships, and affairs, this world has it all. Most of the characters from the hunger games are in this series. (Yes, many ships will be there as well )
1. Chapter 1

I stare at myself, wondering why I was so dressed up.

Clove Fuhrman, the girl who hates wearing dresses, is now wearing a dress that her best friend picked out for her. Yep, that sounds about right.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Glimmer squeals, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I roll my eyes and look at her through the mirror. "Can't I put on something more… simpler? Such as, like, a crop-top, or something?" I whine, giving her a soft glare.

"You can tomorrow, but today is the first day of junior year! Plus, I heard a new hot guy is coming!" She cooed, her smile growing wider. I groan.

"That's your specialty! I just want guys to think, 'That's just a tomboy!', not, 'Is she a slut?'" I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Fine, but once we go to prom, you are wearing a dress and that is that," Glimmer rolls her eyes back, and I grin, giving her a thumbs up and going back into my room to find my favorite outfit: A simple crop-top, with leggings.

I leap out of my room, gracefully.

"Now, what better way to start the day then a Starbucks Latte?" Glimmer says, looking at me, hopefully. I roll my eyes and nod, secretly happy because I usually can't wake up without some coffee in my body. "Well, then, come on!" Glimmer calls, running out of my front door.

"Mom! I'm going! Bye!" I shout through my giant house. "Bye! I love you!" I hear her call back. "Love you too, mum!" I slam the door shut and lock with the push of a button.

Glimmer beckons towards me, and I jump into her jeep, grinning.

Jeeps are my favorite, with the wind blowing my hair, the breeze, and everything which makes me seem like an absolute dog, which I'm fine with. "We're going to pick Annie and Katniss up, before we go," Glimmer informs, putting her phone in the cup-holder.

"That's cool," I shrug, and smile as she starts driving towards Annie's house.

.

"Kat, you look lovely," I ensure, smiling at Katniss. She groans. Of course, everyone knows that she doesn't have the highest of self-esteems out there, but of course, being her best friend and all, I always try to raise it.

"Thanks, but you look even better," she says, smiling. "Well, think of it this way, Peeta's going to love you! He loves sunset orange, and you're wearing a top just like that!" I promise, flashing a smile. Katniss rolls her eyes, but nods finally giving up.

I hear a ding on my phone, and we both perk up to see that Glimmer has texted us that she and Clove are going to Starbucks. I grin.

"They're going to Starbucks, wanna come?" I ask. Katniss really has no choice. Drive alone to high school, which is pretty un-bearable, or come with us. "Sounds good," she nods. I text Glimmer back that we will come, and she says that she'll come and pick us up in a few.

"Come on, let's go wait on the porch," I say, hastily.

Katniss nods and leads the way out of my room and outside, since my room is right next to the porch from the inside. She sighs and sits down, falling into the rocking chair.

I leap up onto the porch railing and sit on it, like the dare-devil I am. "You think Peeta and Finnick will ever stop having drama?" Katniss asks, suddenly worried.

I shrug.

"Hey, if it takes us powerful women to ask them to stop, they probably will. I mean, I don't really understand why they would still have drama even after three months of not seeing each other," I only shrug, looking at the rising sun and sighing.

A familiar roar of an engine comes running down the street, and two familiar faces are in them. They're both singing to Shawn Mendes, and Katniss and I laugh and quickly run to hug them.

Glimmer and Clove jump out of the car and greet us with multiple hugs.

"Come on! Let's get to Starbucks so we can catch up!" Glimmer says, grinning. "All the drinks are on me!"

Every person at school knows for a certain Glimmer has rich parents and a lot of money. She can pay everyone in the school, even the teachers, at least three hundred dollars and still have plenty of money left for herself.

But she's not the selfish type, even if she portrays herself like that. Truthfully, Glimmer is a pure soul, who donates some of her money to foundations helping animals. I think it's sweet, though she's only told a few people, so I personally think she wants to be put down as a basic white girl, even if she isn't.

.

I jog to school, tired as hell, though I don't really mind.

School is school, we all have to wake up early, eat breakfast early, and die a bit during school. Sitting for seven or eight hours isn't exactly the most fun thing but being surrounded by your friends is the best.

"Odair!" I hear my name called, right as I enter school grounds.

I look to see Marvel jogging towards me.

"Hey, bro, how's going two days without seeing me?" I say, arrogantly. Marvel laughs and fist bumps me. "It's been really easy cus' I haven't even thought of you!" He replied, smirking.

I roll my eyes and enter school.

There are multiple teachers lined up for people who haven't gotten their schedules. I'm one of them, so I step up to the teacher that has the letter of my last name.

"Finnick Odair," I say, quickly yawning as she hands me my schedule. I scan it and groan as I walk towards Marvel.

Math – Mr. Thomas

Gym – Mr. Haymitch

L/A – Ms. Trinket

History – Ms. Coin

Lunch – Café

Science – Mr. Glenn

Spanish – Mrs. Lopez

Biology – Ms. Wright

Marvel glances at my schedule, then looks back at his. "We have Gym, History, and Biology together," he informs, giving me a high five. "Great, at least I won't be desperately alone. I wonder what Annie got…" My head goes to my girlfriend, who I've been dating for over a year.

He rolls his eyes and necks me.

"Stop worrying about your girlfriend, we'll figure out when she gets here!" He rolls his eyes. "Now, let's go claim our bleachers before any stupid freshman gets to it!"


	2. Chapter 2

I pay for the drinks, giving the cashier a wink and a girly giggle before sitting down to next to my girls and handing them their drinks. Naturally, Clove just gets her usual pumpkin spice latte, Katniss gets her Chai Tea, Annie gets her hot chocolate, and I get my caramel cocoa cluster Frappuccino.

"Alright, girls, who wants to go first?" I ask, sipping my Frappe and smiling at them.

Annie grins.

"Well, I went to California, partied with my friends there. We had plenty of parties, got drunk, went swimming, and yeah!" Annie smiles, happily, and drinks her hot chocolate.

Katniss tilts her head at Annie, but then shakes her head.

"I got to go into a hunting camp most of the summer, then came back for the last three weeks to relax, go the beach, hang out with Peeta and Prim, and yeah," Katniss is the only one who is already almost done with her drink.

Everyone glances at Clove who just shrugs. "I did nothing, really. All I did was sit in front of a computer and fan girl about how flippin amazing Cameron Dallas's abs are. I mean, seriously!" All of us giggle, then they turn to me.

Oh gosh.

"So, I went to Italy this summer, and don't worry, I got you all suveniors that I will give to you after school! My parents bought me this really cute dress, and I even hooked up with some guys!" Annie gives a nervous laugh while Katniss and Clove both roll their eyes at the last part.

"Seriously? Come on, people, you have to be at least supportive of me!" I sarcastically complain. Clove puts a hand on my shoulder, with a serious look on her face.

"The fact that you are not a virgin, and you're seventeen, is a serious topi-" Clove bursts out laughing, along with Katniss and Annie, who are both cracking up.

"Clove, you haven't even had your first kiss yet!" I roll my eyes.

Her face gets beet red, and Annie looks me in the eye and we are thinking the exact same thing, I just know it. We both start grinning and turn towards Clove.

"Clove, we vow to try and get you a boyfriend this year. If we don't, we owe you a puppy and whatever Starbucks you want for next summer," Annie vows. I nod, thinking about all the puppies that I've helped and have been given the chance to adopt for free because I've saved so many lives.

.

I sit down on the bleachers, next to Peeta, who's chatting away with Gale. I look to my right to see Rue, a girl I had never really talked to, take a seat next to me.

"Hello, Rue, right?" I ask, my big voice booming.

The girl flinched in surprise but nodded. "Yep. Does Katniss talk about me a lot? Plus, she talks about you and the so called 'Fam'. You're Thresh."

I nod.

"The Fam it is, because we always act like such a family when we need it," I shrug. I remembered everyone's names by heart and smiled at that thought. Rue glanced at me, then looked away.

"You should smile more often. It makes you look better instead of looking like a person who could beat someone up really easily," Rue says, softly, but still not looking at me.

I frown, at first, then grin.

"Like this?" I do my toothiest grin I've ever done, and she lets out a shy laugh. Her smile brightens me up somehow, and I let out a real smile. She grins and gives me a thumbs up. It's almost as if she's the sun. Rue is so bright, nothing could get in her way.

Rue glances at the gym floor, and a new guy walks in. Girl's heads turn, and in comes a large guy, about my size with blonde hair and icy blues eyes. I glance over at Rue, and she's turned her attention on her hands. My gaze meets his, and he walks up to me.

"Hey, I'm Cato," he offers his hand and I shake it. "Hey, bro. I'm Thresh. Nice to meet you," I shake his hand and he sits down next to me and Peeta. Gale and Peeta introduce themselves, then Cato's attention is turned back on to me.

"You're a junior, right?" He asks. I nod and shrug. "Cool, I am too." Marvel and Finnick soon walk up, grinning to each other from ear-to-ear. "New guy, eh?" Finnick asks, trying to look intimidating. I roll my eyes, and Cato seems to catch on to my eye roll, because he smirks.

"Yep," he says, simply. "Cool. I'm Finnick, this is Marvel," Finnick introduces, then sits down on the bleachers below us.

I feel a small tap on my shoulder, and I see Rue there.

"May I join the 'Fam'?"

.

I strut into the gym, and find our normal place.

Glimmer is next to me, and we walk over to our place. I sit down and greet Finnick and Marvel, completely ignoring the fact that there's someone sitting in our spot and no one is noticed. "Clove, hot guy, 6 o'clock!" Glimmer whispers.

I turn around to see a very hot guy. He has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. And a punchable face from what I can tell. I roll my eyes and look at Glimmer, who sneaks a glance at him. Smirking at her, I know that she's probably going to try to hook up with this dude.

Turning back around, I look back up at Mr. Hotness, and give my cutest smile.

"I'm Clove, this is Glimmer," I introduce, drumming my fingers on my thighs. He smirks at me, and I raise an eyebrow as if it's some sort of challenge. We stare at each other, and finally, he looks away, and I give him his smirk back.

"I'm Cato, pleasure to meet you," he hold my gaze and I roll my eyes. "Okay, either you're going to stop looking at me like I'm food, or you're going to get slapped pretty soon. You do have a punchable face, so it probably wouldn't matter anyways," I snap, finally losing my temper.

If the bi*ch was going to play that game, I guess I was too.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of girls and guys make me curious.

Especially the girl in front of me.

Clove, she said her name was. All of the girls and guys join each other, plus a few others. I kind of remember their names: Clove, Glimmer, Rue, Katniss, Annie, Johanna, Finch (Though everyone calls her Foxy or Foxface), Peeta, Gale, Marvel, Thresh, and Finnick. To me, that was probably too many names to remember. But they all seem to remember everyone.

They all compare schedules, and I get a quick glance at Clove's schedule to see that she has Gym, Latin, History, and Chemistry together. Clove turned towards me, and glanced at my schedule. "Cool, we have some classes together," she comments, but not as happy as she had formerly been.

I see Glimmer, which I'm assuming, look at Clove.

"This weekend, wanna do a movie marathon? We can invite the whole Fam over to my place!" She suggests. I can instantly tell from her clothing, the way she sits, and the way she talks, that she is rich. There's no denying it. "What's, um, the Fam?" I blurt out, suddenly.

"Basically this whole group that sits up here. We all kind of grouped together during sixth grade. Wanna join?" Glimmer tilts her head, fluttering her eye lashes. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

It may seem like I'm a complete player, but to be honest, I just personally like to stay to myself.

"Sounds good, I can annoy Clove even more then I already have!" Clove whips around and slaps me in the knee. I laugh along with Glimmer. Clove glares at me, then rolls her eyes at Glimmer, saying something under her breath that I think only Glimmer heard.

Glimmer laughs even harder, and Clove and I both stare at her like she's crazy.

"Clove... This is why... you're my best... friend!" Glimmer says, in between breaths.

.

I practically run out of school, trying to free myself from that hell-hole.

Tonight is movie night, so I've heard from the Fam. Cato, the new guy, seems to be practically attached to the whole group, and I'm assuming that he's one of the guys that Glimmer has picked up, then dropped off. But I guess I was wrong, because I saw Glimmer kissing one of the football players.

What a surprise.

Naturally, I told Katniss first, she's my girlfriend of course, but she didn't seem too really care. All because she hangs out with Glimmer almost every day. She, Annie, Clove, and Glimmer hangout at Starbucks almost every day before school. Of course, they've all been best friends since 1st grade, so it's not much a surprise that they hang out a lot.

"Peeta!" I hear Katniss call me with her beautiful voice.

I turn around to see her running down the steps towards me. "You wanna hang out at your house tonight?" She asks, smiling. "Well, I can't say no to that smile," I smile and sling an arm around her. "Alright, I'll meet you at my house!" I say, as she starts to walk out towards her car. I see her nod, but not much else.

Once I get into my car, I glance down at my phone. Clove has texted me three times, Glimmer has four, and Annie has two.

 _Clove ~ Peeta_

 _Clove ~ Peeta, are you coming to da movie marathon?_

 _Clove ~ O M G PEETA FLIPPIN RESPOND_

 _Glimmer ~ Are you comin 2nite?_

 _Glimmer ~ Peeta, are u comin?_

 _Glimmer ~ Peeta are you dead?_

 _Glimmer ~ PEETA -.-_

 _Annie ~ I know they texted you, I just feel like messing with you_

 _Annie ~ XD_

I roll my eyes at Annie's text, then text them all back that I'm going to stay home with Katniss tonight.

Glimmer almost immediatly responds, saying that only her, Clove, Annie, Finnick, and Cato are coming, then. I let out a sigh of relief. I guess I did dodge a bullet not going, because me and Finnick aren't exactly on speaking terms.

.

Me and Finnick are the second ones to get there, since I drove with Finnick instead of Glimmer. Clove drove with Glimmer, but Cato must've driven separate, because he still isn't here. I quickly run in, holding Finnick's hand as I run.

"We call dibs on the love seat!" I yell, leaping over the back of it, and landing on my back on the love seat. Finnick leaps over, landing on me. Clove groans. "Get a room you two!" She rolls her eyes, and I laugh, lightly, before shoving Finnick off of me and claiming a really fuzzy blanket.

A door bell sounds, and Glimmer yells for the person to come in. Cato comes in, grinning. "Glimmer! Hey, Glimmer! Glimmer stop looking at Cato and go get the popcorn!" Clove practically yells, glancing from the t.v. to Glimmer. She laughs and nods, before jumping off the back of her favorite couch (a red lip couch) and runs into their giant kitchen. I wrap the blanket around me then lay down. Finnick wraps his arm around me, protectively.

Cato grabs the last blanket, just as Clove is running towards it.

She pouts and folds her arms, and Cato pretends that he doesn't see her, _laying down in her spot._

If there's one thing I know about Clove, it's that _no one_ steals her spot. Desperatly, Clove grabs him by the wrist and drags him off the couch, making him laugh and stand up. She leaps up on the couch, in her spot, and gives a small smile at Cato, who only chuckles and lies down on the other side of her couch.

Her eyes meet mine, and I wiggle my eye brows.

She rolls her eyes, then glances up at Glimmer, who had entered and was handing everyone a large bowl of popcorn, grinning. I watch Glimmer's eyes meet Clove's and she glares softly back.

She knows what we're thinking: _Clove, you like Cato._


	4. Chapter 4

Glimmer shoved me awake. "Get up, Annie!" She yelled, her voice laced with excitement. Finnick was already up, his eyes glued to the t.v. show that was on, Cato was shaking Clove, violently, to get up, and she groaned and flipped him off.

I chuckled and got off the couch.

"CLOVER GET UP!" Cato shouted. Glimmer and I exchanged worried glances.

No one calls Clove, Clover.

Common sense right there, but apparently Cato didn't have any.

Clove opened her eyes very slowly, stood up slowly, then exited the room. "She'll be back soon," I inform Cato, who's eyes go wide. "You made a very grave mistake, buddy," Finnick smirks.

Clove comes back a minute later, holding some toothpaste. "Stay very still," she instructs Cato, who stands very still. She takes off the lid, then puts some toothpaste in his hair. He freaks out and starts rubbing his hair, dramatically.

"I told you to stay still! Do you not understand that or something?" She asks, completely innocent. By now, Glimmer and I were rolling on the ground laughing. Cato had run to the bathroom, and Finnick followed.

"So, what was that thing that you dramatically had to wake me up for?" I asked, hiccupping from so much laughter. Clove turned towards Glimmer, toothpaste in hand.

Glimmer smirked at Clove.

"We're going to the beach. Johanna, Rue, Thresh, and Peeta are coming," Glimmer informed. "Dang it, my mom's having me help her pack for a business trip she has in New York. I can't come," I frown, and sigh.

Clove grabs me by the shoulders, roughly, and looks me in the eyes.

"I will have fun for you!"

.

I close the door of my truck, grimacing. Naturally, I was early. I was always the first to everything, and the first to leave. But, hey, it's not that bad. I got my trunk open, right as another car drove past me.

It looked like Thresh and Rue, from the looks of it. They parked two spaces away from me and got out.

I smiled and waved at Rue, who ran and hugged me before pulling away and greeting me with her signature smile. She had always been a good friend of mine, and we were basically sisters. Thresh let out a small smile towards Rue before giving me a fist bump.

"Did you bring any food?" I asked, glancing at their car. Well, it was Thresh's car, but Thresh had volunteered to pick Rue up.

"Yep, chips, dip, sandwhiches, and, naturally, some beer," Thresh informed, backing away to get everything. "Did you see the swimming competition today?" Rue chirped, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"With America, Canada, France, and Mexico?" I tilted my head. I had seen most of them. "Yep! I was cheering for France!" She brightened up as she looked behind my shoulder. Peeta had arrived, looking a bit more in the present moment, which was rare especially for him. He smiled and waved at Rue and I, before going to help Thresh.

"I was for Canada," I say, looking back at Rue. "They got second, so it wasn't bad! Mexico got first, though," Rue frowned for a second before brightening back up. She went over to help Thresh with the chips, while I carried the sandwhiches.

"Let's go to The Hill," Thresh decides, starting towards The Hill.

We follow him up the large hill, and set everything down before panting.

The Hill is a large hill that over looks the entire bay of the beach. It's rocky, and hard to get up, but if you know where the path is, then it's easier to get up so you don't fall and break your head open.

We set up, silently, and soon everyone else arrives. Clove, Glimmer, Annie, and Rue all start talking like little chicks in a nest for birds. They seem to all be enjoying everything and everyone, so I walk over to Peeta.

"Hey, Peeta," I say, sitting next to him.

I sit down in a position where I'm sitting next to him, but my legs are hanging off a ledge the is lead off by a rock.

"Hey, Johanna," he says, still keeping his gaze on the ocean.

"I wonder when Glimmer is going to get so drunk that she's going to streak into the ocean and try and swim to Asia," I joke, remembering when she actually did get that drunk and said she was going to swim to Asia.

Peeta chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

"I do admit that was hilarious," he smirked and glanced at me.

We sat in silence, but continued to watch the ocean. I would sip my beer every once in a while.

.

I laughed as Thresh and Finnick talked about the times they got incredibly drunk.

"So, I was like, 'But you _look_ Gandolf!' and the dude said, 'Where did you come up with that?'" Finnick explained. "Then I hugged him and told him to let me pass." Thresh and I burst out into laughter.

Thresh stood up, suddenly.

"Let's go get the girls and we can swim!" He ran over to the group of girls and told them a few things. They all nodded and started to strip down, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Clove. She was wearing the cutest bikini. She danced around before running down the hill, soon followed by Rue.

"Aww, does Cato like Clove?" Finnick teases, punching me in the shoulder. I sigh and roll my eyes before taking my shirt off and following Thresh who had run down after the girls. He slows to a stop right before the water, and slide, sanding flying everywhere, and into the water making a loud crash. Thresh yells in surprise I sit up in the water.

"Caaaaaaaato!" Clove calls, I turn around to see water flying right for my face. It splashes onto my face and slightly into my mouth. I spit out the water and Clove bursts into a fit of laughter.

I grin, evilly.

"Oh, it's on," I run towards her (despite the fact that it was almost impossible to run in the water) and pickher up, bridal style. I throw her in the water. She emerges from the water and splashes the water on me.

It turns into an all out water war, boys against girls.

We splash each other and pretend we are warriors that are protecting our water kingdoms. Every once in a while we would try and kill each other by picking each other up, but everyone would get away.

And to be honest, that was more fun then I had ever had.


End file.
